gogogadget831fandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Gogogadget831/Every Episode of Total Drama Reviewed: Episode 35 - One Flu Over The Cuckoos
Episode 35: One Flu Over The Cuckoos Premise: The contestants participate in a medical themed challenge. Things go insane when the contestants catch a "deadly" disease. Also, Harold's full name is Harold Norbert Cheever Doris McGrady V. Not to mention he wears a wizard's outfit when playing solitaire! Fun Fact: Harold has contracted over 300 known diseases (Don't worry! He's been cured of nearly all of them!). Challenge: Memorize entire content of medical textbooks, assemble and revive a "Franken-Chris" and find the cause for the contestants' disease Winner(s): Screaming Gaffers Eliminated: None Reward: Trip to a spa with a loved one My Favorite Part: Everyone's reaction to the disease and the symptoms they display Wow, this episode is definitely a step-up from the previous episodes. There's only one flaw with this episode and that was Leshawna fake-crying in the end. It seemed very out of character for her and hurt this episode a little. Aside from that, this is a very exciting and hilarious episode. Izzy, as usual, was crazy and had some really hilarious moments. I liked in the beginning when she was like, "I remember that bush" and "I remember that rock!". She also made me chuckle when she tried breaking into the trailer door, but ended up failing, and then when she went all no-hands on the pizza and splashed pizza sauce all over Lindsay's hair, Justin's pecs, and Owen's pizza. The challenge was also really brilliant. I really wanted to know what was going on with all the contestants and I liked the idea of there being a hidden challenge and then when things went wrong with all the contestants, they had to find the cause for the disease, which was really clever. Owen's lemony burp was also really funny here as well as his claustrophobia in the quarantine bubble turning him into a rolling pinball of death. I also really laughed at all the symptoms each contestant displayed, like Justin's itchy lips, Heather's sea sickness, Izzy talking in tongue, and Harold's blindness. It was so bizarre how they portrayed all these symptoms that I couldn't help but laugh. The comedy is also really great. There were some pretty funny quotes, like Lindsay saying, "Owwie...my brain is full!" and probably my favorite Chris quote: "Tension, my favorite!" Heather and some of the other contestants getting electrocuted was pretty funny and Harold revealing so many embarrassing secrets about himself and Duncan messing with him about them was absolutely hilarious. The twist at the end with the pizzas, the cold sores, and some of the weird symptoms were really clever and I did not see them coming! I would definitely believe that Chef would put itching powder and find some really nasty ways to mess with the contestants. It really works though. All in all, this is a great episode and it definitely feels like a typical Total Drama Island episode. Also, one weird thing in that episode is that Leshawna says that she is lactose intolerant and yet, last season, she ate brownies in Hook, Line, and Screamer and ate pizza with cheese in Brunch of Disgustingness. But that's only a nitpicks. Nevertheless, this is a really enjoyable and exciting episode. Category:Blog posts